


Furry Paranoia

by Yesod-Is-Home-Of-Sexual (dearest_starboy)



Category: Library of Ruina (Video Game), Lobotomy Corporation (Video Game), どうぶつの森 | Animal Crossing Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Day Off, Fluff without Plot, Humanized | Gijinka Animal Crossing Character(s), Librarians, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recovery, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28715238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearest_starboy/pseuds/Yesod-Is-Home-Of-Sexual
Summary: After a mishap that ended with Yesod in another universe, he still struggles to relax despite how calm everything is. (repost)
Relationships: Netzach/Yesod (Lobotomy Corporation), Tanukichi | Tom Nook/Yesod (Lobotomy Corporation)
Kudos: 5





	Furry Paranoia

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!^_^ This is a reupload of my work! People liked it so I brought it back :)

Everything is green.

Everything is bright.

The fruit tastes sweet.

And those animals are harmless.

Despite everything, he was still on high alert. Afraid and ready if something utterly horrifying were to appear at any moment.

"Mister Yesod! Mister Yesod!" A familiar voice cried out. The island dweller, Rane, was bolting right towards Yesod. Just as when Yesod believed he would have to grab the other to prevent a collision, Rane quickly stopped when they saw him flinch.

Yesod breathed in relief, but disgust was still written on his face as he eyed Rane up to their stung eye and down to their dirtied clothes, "What the hell happened to you?"

"Oh, I'm sorry! I forgot you were a neat freak..." They brushed off their apron, in an attempt to look somewhat tidy, "I got stung by wasps again while getting some wood, but don't worry too much! I got the stuff I need to go ahead and make myself some medicine! I just came here to get you some iron nuggets since I think your last stuff broke, yeah? Iron can make them last longer!"

"Indeed..." Yesod grabbed Rane as they fell forward.

"Sorry, sorry... I'm not feeling too good..."

Taking the tired human resident to their home, he takes the empty wasp's nest and got out his own weeds, "Lay down, I'll go make you medicine." As much as Rane tried to convince him that they could do it themself, he continued, "did you run out of wood again? You could've asked me for some instead of hitting trees, I have more than en-"

"I needed some Nook Miles, so I thought I'd be a perfect opportunity to go ahead and get some of my own wood! Ughhh..." Rane groans as Yesod starts creating the medicine, "this is so frustrating... I was supposed to help Mr. Nook with something too..."

"I'll do it for you."

"Huh? No, you don't need to, I can do it myself, I swear-"

"What you need, is  _ rest _ ," He gives the freshly made medicine to Rane, "tell me what you need to do today."

With a sigh, Rane finally complied, "I need to find a good spot to build a home on the island. You know how I try to place everyone's home..."

"Yes, I'll get the construction area chosen for you," Yesod looks over, to the wall of hung hats, he takes one from the display "Can I take one of your sunhats? It's unbearably hot outside today." 

Once getting a nod, Yesod leaves, placing the green sunhat on his head and taking out his purple net. He'll need it to collect any unknown bugs. Or maybe there could be a sudden wasp attack! Either way, he needed to be ready.

It takes a bit, walking on bridges and passing by the other residents of the island, but he finds the wooden fences. An empty spot where a house could be placed, he takes his time placing the house, it must be located well so it doesn't stick out too much, and Rane wouldn't need to relocate this specific resident for his terrible mistake.

He had picked the eventual home in a spot where he wanted, he took a deep breath. Now that his work is done, he'll work on cleaning the island a bit and make sure everything is in order. 

Sure, it's considered funny by a few newcomers that Yesod's antics of things needing to be clean and straightened. He couldn't help it. This island was too messy. It's suffocating, he needed everything to be as neat as humanly possible. This included pulling out weeds, digging out fossils, and catching as many bugs as he could.

No matter what there are always bugs, fossils, and weeds.

Nevertheless, selling all of these items was the best way to get a quick grab at Bells.

The other Residents knew better than to interact with him. It's common knowledge to not talk to the neat freak, so he's unbothered when he's shaking up trees, plucking flowers, hitting rocks, and such. 

This is... As much action as he'll ever get here. He knows that. Yet why does he feel like he shouldn't trust it? These animals aren't malicious, they've given clothes, decorations, hats, and plants. There are a few times Rane had given Yesod gifts from the residents since they were too terrified to come near him. They live peacefully, their world wasn't built with crazy cannibals and tall clowns.

He wonders if anyone back at the Library even misses him. Or even trying to find a way to get him back there. He doesn't even know if he wants to go back anymore-

"TOOOOOOUCHDOOOOWWWNN!!"

The yelling was sudden and loud, getting closer with every passing second. He doesn't process the familiar voice, and it didn't give him too much time. Before the owner of the voice realized it, Yesod had clutched his net a certain way, swinging himself and the net, the stub of the net hitting someone on the side of their face.

"OH MY GOD!" There was Piper. She was Rane's favorite and her voice was not easy to forget.

"Owie..." The distressed, garbled voice of Dom was heard. Yesod had hit the jockey sheep.

He realized too late, he broke his net in two from hitting Dom with it.

"O-Oh god... I apologize for my mistake, I thought you were..." But Piper's scream had already alerted the other residents to arrive at the scene. Mentally scolding himself, Yesod threw the remaining part of the net on the ground, quickly running out of the sight of the developing crowd.


End file.
